Still moving forward
by Cereal Ciller
Summary: Because no matter how amusing it may be, it's still real life and in real life, they're the people who saved him from his depression so it's about time he paid them back. A sort-of companion piece to 'Her small wish' Switch-centric. Contains Bossun/Himeko. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**A/N: Finally, I am writing another story. This story is Switch-centric and contains Bossun/Himeko pairing. As I said in the summary, this fic is a kind of sequel to my 'Her small wish' but more like a companion piece. Anyway, you'll see what I mean when you read it. I recommend you read 'Her small wish first - it's only about 400 words - to enjoy this more but it's not crucial. **

**WARNING: This story contains spoilers - massive spoilers to Switch's past. However, it only spoils the first part of his past and not how he got saved by Bossun so if you don't know the second half of his past, don't worry. **

**Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

Switch finds it amusing – the way Bossun and Himeko dance around each other. He likes to think he has the best seat in a live version of a romantic comedy show with slapstick humor.

But sometimes, he feels it's not all about just watching the show because the problem with having the best seat is that you can get too engaged and forget that you're just supposed to watch as an outsider, not get whirled up in the complicated mess that definitely involves feelings.

And Switch _definitely_ doesn't do feelings.

Because for him, feelings means dwelling about the past – the 'what ifs' and the 'what could have been's.

And although Bossun (and Himeko) has taught him that there's nothing that can be done to change the past but to embrace it and come out as a stronger person, Switch doesn't think he's yet strong enough to let go of the 'what ifs'.

He's still struggling to let go of the past completely and Bossun and Himeko understands. They understand how hard it is for him to start speaking again, to completely recover. They understand and that's why Switch thinks it's time for him to do something.

(Because no matter how amusing it is, it's still real life and in real life, they're the people who saved him from his depression so it's about time he paid them back.)

The club room is filled with the laughter of his friends. Saaya and Roman are in the room – Saaya feeding Housuke and Roman showing them her new manga idea. Bossun is stuck between the two of them while Himeko is sitting on the opposite sofa, making comments on Roman's crazy ideas.

Switch sees her glancing at Bossun from time to time and he isn't surprised that Bossun doesn't notice. Love is one thing that Bossun doesn't excel at; especially when it comes to himself.

He sends his (self-named) all-knowing look to Himeko and from the nervous fluttering of her eyes, he knows that she has seen it and probably knows the meaning behind it too.

Saaya and Roman leave the room and Switch immediately takes this chance to make his escape after giving an excuse involving Momoka's concert without giving much detail because he knows that neither of them is paying attention anyway.

As he walks along the corridor, he praises his own pure genius. He had purposely hurried Himeko out of the classroom so that she had no time to gather her things properly; namely her coat. He had even painfully checked the weather forecast for the perfect day to execute his plans. Now, Switch can only hope that Bossun has the common sense to do the natural thing. But just in case, he sends Bossun a text saying that he thinks Himeko forgot her coat in the classroom. (He makes sure to give the text a huge underlying message of 'HINT HINT')

After loitering around in Otakura's club room for a good fifteen minutes, he decides it's time to go home.

When he steps out of the school building, he's not expecting to find Himeko and Bossun walking towards the school gate. He quickly hides behind a tree and watches them from his spot. He thinks he almost twitched his lips when he sees Bossun covering Himeko's shivering form with his own coat.

Switch is relieved that Bossun is at least perceptive enough to get the meaning behind his text.

He waits behind the tree for another five minutes before he slowly start walking towards the gate himself.

Every romantic comedy shows starts the resolution with baby steps and Switch is glad that his friends finally took that step.

He walks past the gate and turns to walk to his house. Before he takes more than three steps, he stops and turns to another direction before resuming his walk.

Because now that his friends took that baby step, Switch thinks it's his turn to take it.

And Switch can't think of a better way to take that step other than by visiting Masafumi's grave for the first time since his brother's death.

For the first time ever, Switch momentarily forgets all the 'what ifs' and just focuses on walking.


End file.
